The disclosure generally relates to a power converting circuit and, more particularly, to the power converting circuit capable of precisely providing a small output signal.
In view of the concerns on the resource depletion and the environmental protection, many governments and industrial standards require electronic products to consume power more efficiently for reducing the energy consumption.
In electronic products, the power converting circuit is usually utilized to convert the input power signal to appropriate voltage signals and current signals for proving power to other circuit elements. Many control mechanisms therefore focus on adjusting the voltage signals and the current signals according to the load of the power converting circuit for reducing the power consumption of the electronic product. For example, some electronic products comprise multiple operation modes for providing different computation capabilities. For example, the electronic product may consume more power in the normal operation mode and consume less power in the standby operation mode.
Some techniques have proposed configuring the power converting circuit to provide less output current for reducing power consumption when the load of the power converting circuit is small or zero. However, affected by the converting ratio of the power converting circuit, the inductor coupled with the power converting circuit and the manufacture process variation, the power converting circuit has difficulty providing a small output signal precisely.